AfterShock
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Please read full summary inside.
1. Disclaimers and summary

Hello there.  
(Summary below)  
This story is a fan based creation, I make no money, or profit writing and posting this fanfiction.  
This story will include but will not be limited to the following Anime series, CG movies and animated movies. As I add more character this page will be updated for the disclaimers. (Disclaimers included):

Inuyasha:  
Inuyasha and all the characters are the property of writer Rumiko Takahasi and the united states publisher Viz Media.

Naruto:  
Naruto and all the characters are the property of writer Masashi Kishimoto and the united states publisher Viz Media.

Bleach:  
Bleach and all the characters are the property of writer Tite Kubo and the united states publisher Viz Media

Samurai Champloo:  
Samurai Champloo and all the characters are the property of Geneon Entertainment.  
Saiyuki:

Saiyuki and all the characters are the property of writer Kazyua Minekura and the production company Studio Pierrot.

Final Fantasy 7:  
Final Fantasy and all the characters are the property of the Creator Hironobu Sakaguchi and the publisher Square Enix.

Gun X Sword:  
Gun X Sword and all the characters are the property of their creater Hideyuki Kurata and the publishing companies Geneon and Funimation.

Black Butler:  
Black Butler and all the characters are the property of their creater Yana Toboso and the publishing companies Yen Press and Aniplex

Summary:  
Sephiroth has spent his adult life working for the mob boss Kenpachi Zaraki. However, his latest assignment will complicate his life to the point of the destruction of something precious to him.  
Sesshomaru was content with running his fathers marketing company and helping his half-brother pull his club out of bankruptcy until Sephiroth walks into his life. Now he yearns for more but the silver-haired man is hiding something from Sesshomaru. A secret that will turn his world upside down.

Warnings:  
This story will contain Yaoi (Man on Man action XD), incest, threesomes, and much much more. As far as couples go, well the main couple will be Sesshomaru and Sephiroth, The rest... I'll leave that for the story to tell you. Muhahahaha.  
You have been warned, if these things bother you, please feel free to press the back button. For those who will stay, please enjoy.  
Remember the characters are manipulated to fit my vision, so some of the characters may be different from the way they are in the games, Anime, etc. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sat at the counter rubbing his tired eyes. "Come on bro. I'm sure we can make it happen."  
Inuyasha his younger half-brother whined.

"We do not have the financial ability to do that." Sesshomaru said for the fifth time. Seriously how did his idiot brother think they could hire such a popular band for the club. Inuyasha had purchased the Aftershock one year ago and after six months had come to his financial genius of a brother to beg for his help to pull him out of his crisis. It had taken Sesshomaru five months to fix the mess his brother had made.

"But we need someone famous to take the patrons from Pyro." Inuyasha said dropping his head against the counter-top.

Sighing deeply Sesshomaru patted his brothers white hair. "I know you want to compete with them, but we need to start out slowly. Zaraki has the financial backing to pay for the top bands, but we do not. Give me about six more months and we should be able to bring in some big names."

"Why can't father back us." Inuyasha said, his dog ears laying back in irritation.

"Father already made his views clear about you running this club." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I know." Inuyasha hissed, then mimicked his fathers voice, "Never ask me for help running your business. I do not help, Inuyasha, I take over."

Sesshomaru let a smile work its way to his face, "Precisely."

"Seriously, could you imagine it? The club would be some throwback from the uncool past he lived. The place would go under in two days." Inuyasha said, a look of disgust on his face.

"I think you underestimate our fathers taste." Sesshomaru responded.

"Hey boss, everyone is out. I'm going home." Mugen said as he turned away, giving them a half wave over his shoulder.

"See ya Friday." The short hyperactive demon, Goku, said from the door. Inuyasha waved at them as they left.

"Get home. I'll go over the books and tell you what we have to work with, then you can plan around it." Sesshomaru said, standing and heading to his office.

"Thanks Bro." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door into the arms of Miroku, his boyfriend and one of their best waiters.

A loud buzzing sound jerked Sesshomaru awake. He knew it was his brother by the insistent rings coming one after another. Groaning he rolled from his king sized bed and padded across the plush white carpet to the intercom box. "Inuyasha, it is ten a.m. I have told you never to come to my house before noon on the weekend."

"I know but it's an emergency." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said with a sigh buzzing the door to let the pest in.

Pulling on a pale blue night-shirt, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to meet his brother. He saw Inuyasha jump from the floor to the first landing, furrowing his brow, Sesshomaru took in his brothers frantic appearance. "What is wrong?"

"Someone broke into the bar. The place is completely trashed." Inuyasha said panting.

Sesshomaru hissed, he had expected something like this for about a month now after receiving threatening letters. Sesshomaru was positive that the owner of Pyro, Kenpachi Zaraki, had something to do with it. He had paid for an advanced security system and it was scheduled to be installed today by his technician friend from his father's company, but it looked like he was a bit late in his plans.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Did you call the police yet?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"No." Inuyasha answered.

"Return to the club and call them. I'll make a few calls and meet you there." Sesshomaru said turning towards his room.

"On it." His brother called as he jumped over the rail and ran from the house.

Changing into a comfortable pair of slacks and exchanging his plain shirt for a button-up dress shirt, Sesshomaru tied his hair back at the base of his neck, pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. That bastard Zaraki had just declared war on the Aftershock, and Sesshomaru was going to show him who would win.

Six calls later Sesshomaru had some of the best workers in town ready to descend on the club as soon as the police had finished cataloging the scene.

"There was a witness, one of the homeless people who has taken up residence in your alley said they saw a pony-tailed blonde with a man wearing an orange mask. Their description matches the two members of the Akatsuki gang, Deidre and Toby. We are on our way to pick them up for questioning." The officer said, putting away his notebook in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you officer. When will your men be done here so we can begin repairs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We are done now. We just need to pack up our things, give us twenty minutes." he said turning to leave.

Sesshomaru walked outside to tell the construction crew foreman and his security tech friend that they would begin as soon as the last officers left the building. Both men nodded then began their preparations for the mass chaos of the reconstruction. Turning back to the club Sesshomaru knew the budget would cover this little set back but he still wanted to go over the numbers once again to be certain.

Heading to his office, Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha on the phone talking to the workers who would be on shift this afternoon. They would most likely be upset over the loss in pay but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Reaching the office he had procured for himself, Sesshomaru took off his suit jacket and dropped it on the back of a chair. Sitting in his chair behind the desk, he rolled up his sleeves and booted up his computer. As it chimed during its start up, Inuyasha walked into the room and dropped into one of the guest chairs. "So the Akatsuki." He said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered as he popped open the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Looks like Zaraki wants us to close up the club." Inuyasha mumbled as he dropped his head back on the chair. Everyone knew that Zaraki was the financial backer of the gang known as the Akatsuki and they never acted without his approval. Looking at his little brother, Sesshomaru knew this was only the introduction to the war between the clubs.

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze to his computer, narrowing his eyes he swore he would make sure that man did not ruin his brothers dream.

Zaraki sat in his office staring out the window at the city below. He owned most of the clubs, bars, strip clubs and a few other legitimate companies. That was just the surface though, underneath all the lights and glamor was his real power. Everyone knew he was in control of the second biggest gang in this city, not to mention about a third of all the drug and prostitution rings. There was only one jewel he needed to posses to control this city and it sat across from his highrise office building.

The fifty story building of gleaming glass and steel was Demon Dog Marketing, the largest company here in this city with ties to different companies around the world, but that was just the icing. The truth was the demon lord Inutaicho controlled the underworld with an iron fist, much like the mafia's godfather. It was his power Zaraki desired but it was the one thing Zaraki was unable to get his wicked hands on. Inutaicho owned the company along with the other two-thirds of the financial power of this city. Growling Zaraki downed another glass of bourbon. That man had what Zaraki wanted and since he was a demon he would be running things long after Zaraki died of old age. There was only one way to gain control and that was through Inutaicho's son, Sesshomaru. Zaraki may not know Inutaicho's weakness but Sesshomaru was another matter. His half-breed brother owned a club in the better part of the city and after a half a year of disastrous decisions he called his brother to bail him out.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Itachi asked as he entered the room.

"Knowing that Sesshomaru has a heart and therefore a weakness to exploit." Zaraki answered.

Itachi smiled at Zaraki then turned to look at the sky as it began to darken, "The police have already arrested Deidre and Toby."

"No matter. Have them taken out as soon as possible." Zaraki said as he finished his bourbon.

"As you wish." Itachi said as his gaze moved to Demon Dog Marketing with its lighted windows just out of reach. Soon. He thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2

Late Friday afternoon, Sesshomaru stood on the balcony overlooking the large dance floor of the Aftershock club. His brother, Inuyasha, was in the back with their distributor re-stocking their decimated alcohol stock. Those bastards had caused an incredible amount of damage to their furniture but they had destroyed every bottle of beer and liquor in the building. They had even punctured the kegs. It was a good thing the cops had found them because Sesshomaru wanted to skin those two with his bare hands.

Laughter drew his attention to the side doors as a group of girls entered. Ino let out a loud laugh as she turned towards the bar. Looking up at him she waved and shouted, "Good evening Sessy. It's good to see everything is up and running."

Smiling he waved back as the other girls looked up, "Ya you're a miracle worker." Sakura, the pink-haired spitfire yelled.

They were some of the reason Zaraki was pissed at Inuyasha. Most of the girls were form a gritty strip club on the other end of the city owned by Zaraki. They were underpaid and unappreciated, so Inuyasha offered them a job as waitresses. That alone was enough incentive for the girls to relocate, but when Inuyasha had told them they would not have to share their tips with the bar they had become very loyal to his brother. So much so that when the club was about to go under they had given Inuyasha all of their tip money. That was when Inuyasha came to him to beg for help. Sesshomaru couldn't say no, knowing those girls would have no where to go after turning on Zaraki.

Stepping away from the rail, Sesshomaru headed towards his office hoping for a nape before tonight s opening. He knew he was not much help in the running of the shift but he always felt that he needed to be here on the weekends.

* * *

Zaraki leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Their first attempt at destroying their rival had not went the way it should have. "That Sesshomaru is a fucking genius. How the hell did he get that club up and running so fucking fast?"

"It is as you said, he is a genius. He does run his father's company after-all." Itachi said from his perch on the desk.

"I can't wait to have him under our control." Zaraki said with a wicked smile.

"It will be much more difficult to coerce Sesshomaru than you think. His little brother is a weakness but not one we can exploit very easily. He is still Inutaicho's son, and the boy only has one bad habit, stealing your employees." Itachi said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"There is always a way to bend someone to your will. It is your job to find out how." Zaraki said to the raven-haired man.

"I may have an idea, do you mind if I use your last plaything as bait?" Itachi asked as he stepped from the desk.

"Use him how you want." Zaraki said watching the man closely.

With a swift move, Itachi grabbed Zaraki's tie, twisting it until it nearly cut off his air supply, effectively pinning him to his chair. "I will." Zaraki shivered from the intense look Itachi gave him, this was the only man who had ever succeeded in dominating him. Zaraki gasped as his pants were cut from his body with one of the many weapons he knew Itachi carried. Itachi looked down and tsked. "No undergarments. You're such a lewd man Kenpachi."

Another shiver raced up his spine from the way Itachi purred his name. Not many people would believe such a feminine looking man would be a sadistic, dominant person, but Zaraki knew first hand. Itachi began dragging the knife up his body very slowly. His heavy breaths and the sound of cutting fabric filled the room while Itachi stared at Zaraki. With each inch the knife cut from his shirt Zaraki watched those coal-black eyes, hoping they would remain that dark, evil shade.

Zaraki twitched slightly when the chair was shoved back into the wall. Knowing the game the raven-haired man wanted to play, Zaraki raised his arms above his head.

Itachi trusted the knife into the back of the chair beside Zaraki's head, drawing a gasp from the large man. Itachi loosened the necktie around Zaraki's throat and secured the man's hands to the hook in the wall, making sure the bindings were extra tight. Leaning down he bit Zaraki's shoulder hard, drawing a tiny amount of blood. The loud moan from the man under him brought a smile to Itachi's face. Lowering a little further he rubbed his tongue across the flat dark nipple, feeling it become erect, he nipped the tip drawing a hiss from his toy. Itachi knew Zaraki wanted to shout commands directing him to where he needed Itachi's attention, but it was Itachi's unspoken rule that stopped him. 'Open your mouth and tell me what to do, I will punish you.' The one and only time Zaraki had done so he had woken two days later in a great deal of pain and his mind nearly shattered from Itachi's powerful mind technique.

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(summery of deleted content: Zaraki is totally dominated :) Sorry to all you who like a top Zaraki.)**

* * *

Picking up the phone Itachi called Zaraki's old plaything and ordered the person to be at the office in an hour. Leaning back in Zaraki's chair, Itachi smiled. He hated the person about to arrive and he knew exactly how he wanted to great the discarded plaything.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled broadly at the sea of bodies covering the dance floor of his club. His brother had found an unknown band from the city and they were surprisingly good. Inuyasha chuckled at the memory of when the band leader, Hisagi, had introduced them as being the 'Gods of Death'. Looking at the stage he saw the tattooed man behind the drums. If he remembered right, the red-head on base was Gaara and their lead guitarist was Gojyo, another red-head. Those two had personalities as different as night and day. A shiver crept up his spine from the memory of the dead look in Gaara's green eyes. Grell, the lead singer, had a voice that put Zaraki's band to shame. And the best thing about these guys, they were half the price of the band at Pyro.

Ino leaned against the bar beside Inuyasha, "I'm surprised your brother found these guys." Then she sighed, "Three red-heads and a tattooed drummer, hopefully one of them is straight."

"Ino." Inuyasha gasped.

"Mmmm. I agree. The guitarist is just my type." Carmen said as she walked up. "You think he likes big chested women?"

"Carmen." Inuyasha said as he stepped away from the woman as she thrust her breasts out at him.

"Sorry girls but the band is off limits for now. We don't need you scaring them off." Sesshomaru said from behind the bar.

"But Sessy." Ino whined.

"No." He said firmly, removing the clean glasses from the crate he had carried in from the kitchen.

"Fine." Ino said with a pout and grabbed her tray to deliver her next order.

"I must say I'm surprised, I know this is not your favorite music." Carmen said as she watched the band.

"I just picked the one that grated on my nerves the most." Sesshomaru said as he turned, carrying the crate back to the kitchen filled with dirty glasses.

Carmen looked over her shoulder at the tall demon. He had his long hair braided and wore a nice white dress shirt with black slacks. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she really wanted to have a go at his fine ass.

* * *

Kagura sat at her desk praying for the men in the office to knock it off. Mr. Zaraki's howls of pleasure where really getting on her nerves. I mean seriously no one should have that kind of stamina. This was their third time today. Looking up she gave a sympathetic smile to the silver-haired man sitting on one of the plush waiting room chairs against the wall. He had his long legs crossed with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagura wondered briefly why he was here, he wasn't dressed very business like, he had on loose-fitting cargo pants and a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. His long silver-hair was pulled back into a french braid that hung past his slender waist.

Sephiroth kept his face blank during the event taking place behind the closed doors of Zaraki's office. He knew this was Itachi's way of declaring ownership of Sephiroth's past lover, and he would not give that rotten bastard the pleasure of knowing he was affecting him. Sephiroth fought his muscles, trying not to clinch his teeth as Zaraki screamed Itachi's name. The blessed quiet that came after allowed Sephiroth a moment to shove all his emotions deep within his mind. It would take nothing less than an emotional robot to get through this meeting with the man that tore out his heart and the other man who had gleefully shredded his spirit.

The door opened and Itachi stepped out, "Please come in, Zaraki is ready to see you now."

Sephiroth stood and headed to the door. With each step he buried and locked up his emotions.

Zaraki sat in his chair trying not to focus on his painful ass. When Kagura had announced Sephiroth was waiting, Itachi had already bent him over the desk. Zaraki was about to tell Itachi they could finish later but the raven-haired man had shoved Zaraki's head onto the desk then he answered Kagura, telling her to make their guest wait. Then, Itachi had taken him harder than he had before.

Looking up at Sephiroth as he entered, Zaraki knew why Itachi had been so brutal. Itachi loved torturing the pale-haired man because he was once a valued possession of Zaraki's. Sephiroth stopped in-front of his desk, his pale blue-green eyes empty as he nodded.

Itachi walked around the desk and leaned against the window behind Zaraki. "I summoned you here because we have a job for you." Itachi began, "We would like for you to go to Sesshomaru with a request from Zaraki."

Zaraki sat and listened to Itachi tell his old lover how he wanted him to be the negotiator between Zaraki and Sesshomaru and how Itachi wanted Sephiroth to do everything within his power to get the dog demon to accept their proposal.

Zaraki couldn't stop the twinge of pain that came from inside. The dead mask Sephiroth wore was painful to Zaraki, the silver-haired man had been full of spirit and fire once. Zaraki's mind brought back a memory of a time when he had Sephiroth sprawled across his desk, his long hair fanned out around him, and the way his pale skin looked against the glossy black surface of his desk was a memory he would cherish for a long time. Why had he pushed this man away? Because he never wanted his heart to weaken for anyone, that was why. Weakness got you killed.

"Do you understand?" Zaraki heard Itachi ask as he walked over to Sephiroth. Circling the man, Itachi looked him up and down, "Remember we have something you want back. So don't let us down."

The flash of anger in those blue-green eyes was the only response Itachi would get from the man.

"Now go." Zaraki said to Sephiroth, watching him turn, then leave the room. The chuckle that came from Itachi sent chills down Zaraki's spine, the man was enjoying this far too much.

As Sephiroth left the room he felt the locks on his emotions begin to fail. By the time he was at the elevator he was near panic. They were sending him to see Sesshomaru, the demon dog lord's son.

"Shit." Sephiroth hissed as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He could still remember the many times he had seen the demon during his life. There was no way in hell he could convince the noble lord to agree to Zaraki's proposal. If luck was on his side, Sephiroth may make it out of this meeting alive.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" A woman asked.

Turning towards the concerned woman, Sephiroth realized he was standing in the opening of the elevator staring at nothing. Stepping off and into the parking garage he muttered, "Sorry."

Sliding into the less than elegant VW Jetta Sephiroth left the building to get ready for what he hoped would not be his funeral. He still had things to do before he died, he owed it to his family.

* * *

I know the story my seem weird to many of you but please give it a change. Hope you all enjoy. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Inutaicho sat in the office of the Yokai den leaning back in his chair. He normally didn't come here on the weekends but his wife was getting on his nerves. Her constant bitchy attitude always put him off. If it was not for his parents arranging for their marriage and the fact she was the mother of two of his children he would have put her down years ago. He was grateful that she now ignored his many affairs since the prudish bitch wouldn't put out unless she was in heat, and that was only once every three hundred years.  
Footsteps in the hall caught his attention as the person came to a halt in front of his door. The door swung open and the last person he wanted to see walked in with all the smug attitude that had caused his current hiatus from the Yokai, "What do you want?"  
"Not much." The man said as he dropped onto the lounge against the wall.  
"Than why are you here?" Inutaicho growled the question as he sat up.  
"Just thought ya'd want to know whats up with yer kids." The man said putting his feet on the coffee table, the expensive one that would get the man killed if he didn't get his feet off now.  
"And just what would that be?" Inutaicho asked, eyes locked on the mans feet.  
"Akatsuki was hired to mess up the place..."  
"I already knew that." Inutaicho said interrupting the man and enjoying the look of irritation on his face.  
"Did you know Zaraki is sending his man, Sephiroth, to the club?" The man hissed.  
Inutaicho felt a moment of shock at the information, did Zaraki really think he could corral his eldest? "Thank you for that information. You should go back to the club and keep me updated. By the way how are things there? Bored yet, Mugen?"  
"Nah, it's the perfect place. I get to bash in stupid peoples heads nearly every night." Mugen said with an evil grin.  
Inutaicho chuckled, Mugen had a hot temper which usually was not a problem. However, he did not listen when someone pissed him off, and that happened frequently.  
The door opened again and Kimimaro walked in, his eyes moved to Mugen and his hand fingered one of his hidden blades. "Mugen." He said in greeting.  
"Kimi." Mugen replied back as he ran a finger over the scar bisecting his eyebrow. It was always a topic of controversy among the gang why they behaved that way towards each other. Even more so because Kimimaro was the only one in the group, Mugen, the habitual pervert, did not try to molest.  
"Well I should get going." Mugen said standing and nodding to them on his way out the door.  
"You must tell me what happened between you two one day." Inutaicho said.  
"Perhaps one day." Kimimaro answered, "Your wife has called wishing to have you reminded of the social gathering at your home this night."  
"That is why I'm here. I really hate her parties." Inutaicho said dropping his head back on the chair.  
"It matters not to me, I delivered the message." Kimimaro said while turning to leave the room. Inutaicho smiled as he watched the man walk from the room, "No, I suppose it does not, Kimimaro."

* * *

Sephiroth pulled into the parking-lot of the Aftershock, the music audible even within his closed up car. Finding a spot close to the door, Sephiroth parked his car, looking up at the large building he sighed. He did not want to do this for so many reasons, but the one at the top of his list was because he had a crush on the demon ever since he first saw him when he was a teenager. Sephiroth never enjoyed the charity dinners his mother took him to but there was always a bright spot, Sesshomaru. The first time he saw the demon, Sephiroth was thirteen. He was sitting at the table with his mother, ignoring the old windbags they were sitting next to. Then he heard some of the women whispering and giggling, saying the demon lord's son had arrived. Curious, Sephiroth watched the door and women carefully, waiting for the one that stirred the women up. When they began preening like birds, Sephiroth knew the demon in question would soon enter the room, he looked over to the door. Through the door stepped the most beautiful being Sephiroth had ever seen. He was tall and dressed in a dark blue suit, his knee-length white hair was braided and pulled over his shoulder. Sephiroth nearly forgot how to breath as the demon looked over the room with bored eyes. Just like the women in the room, he was caught in the demons spell.  
Stepping from his car, Sephiroth began to shore up all his emotions, hiding them behind the wall he created to keep everyone out. A talent he learned from being Zaraki's negotiator. The man always said Sephiroth could convince the Pope to give up the rights to the Vatican with enough persuasion. Entering the club, he looked for the demon but was unable to see him. Perhaps he had been wrong about Sesshomaru being here.  
"Sephiroth?" Came a surprised female voice.  
Turning, Sephiroth looked down at Sakura, "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I need to see Sesshomaru, if he is available." He said with a smile.  
Sakura gave him a hard look then said, "Follow me, he is in his office."  
Sephiroth was grateful she didn't question him, but she most likely knew the reason for his visit. When Sakura was the waitress at Zaraki's strip club, she had befriended him, even though he did not want or need a friend. She was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted something. Smiling, he remembered the day she found out Zaraki had dumped him. He had to beg her to stay calm as she picked up the bat behind the counter to use on Zaraki. After that day, Sephiroth did not go to the club very often, not wanting to see the man he had cared for with his new boy toy. Looking at the pink-haired girls back, he realized how much he had missed her and her friendship.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk trying to ignore the rhythmic music coming from the main part of the club. Even though he had sound-proofed his office against the offensive noise his brother so loved, the noise still fought to infiltrate his office and irritate him. Sighing Sesshomaru closed his laptop, giving up on finishing the month end reports for his fathers company. There was no sense in even trying to work on them while he was here, at least he still had three more days before he had to have them finished and sent to his father.  
A knock at the door drew him from his thoughts as Sakura peaked in allowing the noise to enter his sanctuary, "I apologize for disturbing you but a gentleman has come to see you."  
"Let him in." Sesshomaru said as he stood from his chair, lifting his laptop, he placed it in the safe behind him and locked it away.  
"Yes Sir." Sakura said hesitantly, then opened the door for the man to enter.  
Sesshomaru was not sure what he had expected but the gorgeous being that walked through the entry was a surprise. As he walked past Sakura he nodded then stepped past the door while Sakura closed it behind him. The man was tall, standing maybe an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru. His long silver hair was pulled back into a thick braid that hung past his waist. The mans elegant features were framed perfectly by the fringe of bangs that hung down to his strong jaw. Then his eyes met Sesshomaru's, such a pale mixture of blue and green made him look like the king of a realm of snow and ice. Watching the gentle sway of his narrow hips created a response in Sesshomaru's body he had not felt in a long time. The tingling sensation crawled down his body, ending at his awakening member. What he wouldn't give for a chance to have his way with such a temptress.  
Remembering his manners, Sesshomaru motioned to a chair before his desk, "Please sit."  
"Thank you but I prefer to stand." The man's voice was soft but firm causing another shock wave to roll down Sesshomaru's body. Then the man extended his pale hand and said, "My name is Sephiroth."  
Sesshomaru reached out and took Sephiroth's hand , "It is nice to meet you, I am..."  
"Sesshomaru, correct?" The man said with a sultry smile.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, now feeling the first sense of unease. Sesshomaru knew he had heard the mans name before but he couldn't remember where. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sesshomaru said, "So, Sakura said you came to visit me."  
"Yes, I have come at Zaraki's request, he would like to make you an offer." Sephiroth began.  
"I see." Sesshomaru interrupted, "That is how I know your name. You were Zaraki's toy for a while." Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as Sephiroth's face contorted slightly in anger, "So," He began, "Zaraki thinks to send you here as a temptation. Never thought he would send one of his discarded whores here to persuade me to come work for him."  
Sephiroth felt his face heat from the uppity way the pale-haired demon was talking to him, but when Sesshomaru called him a whore, Sephiroth's patience snapped.  
"How dare you." He hissed, stepping around the desk to poke his finger into the demon's chest. "I have never whored myself for that bastard nor would I for anyone."  
Sesshomaru was taken aback by Sephiroth's hostility, the desire that had fled earlier surged back into being from the mans aggressive posture. Trying desperately to keep control over his demon kinds primitive instinct to dominate, Sesshomaru took a deep breath. It was working until Sephiroth shoved him. " I was sent here to..." Sephiroth never got the rest of his statement out as he was roughly grabbed by the front of his shirt. The room spun as Sesshomaru pulled him from his feet and slammed Sephiroth into the surface of the desk. Laying there, Sephiroth looked up into the demon's eyes as they shifted color, only now realizing his mistake. Sephiroth had heard demons reacted violently to hostile behavior from someone they viewed as a threat, even more so when they were powerful like the white-haired demon pinning him to the desk. Sephiroth was not sure what he should do now, if he showed any sign of weakness would he be killed? What if his action was seen as hostile, would he make it out of this room before Sesshomaru tore him to pieces? Holding his breath Sephiroth watched Sesshomaru closely, trying to decide what was in store for him. His hand reflexively moved toward the arm pinning him to the desk, but stopped when his action brought a deep growl that vibrated through his body. Dropping his arm back to the desk above his head, Sephiroth hoped if he submitted to the dominate demon above him he could make it out alive. Slowly letting out his breath, Sephiroth turned his face away from the demon above him. Sesshomaru fought hard to regain his senses from his demon self, he did not want to explain to Inuyasha why he had killed one of Zaraki's messengers in the office of the Aftershock. He was about to succeed when the man below him relaxed his body, submitting to Sesshomaru. With a satisfied growl his demon nature regained control as Sephiroth turned his face away, exposing his throat. Leaning down he felt Sephiroth tense a moment before relaxing again, unable to control his desires any longer, Sesshomaru licked the milky white expanse begging for his touch. He heard Sephiroth gasp then clinch his jaw tight most likely from fear of an impending death. Reaching up Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around Sephiroth's wrists then bit down hard on Sephiroth's neck drawing a hiss of pain from the pale-haired man.  
Sephiroth shivered when Sesshomaru's tongue slowly caressed the place where he had bitten a moment before. Flexing his arms against Sesshomaru, Sephiroth tested the strength of the demon lord hoping he would be able to free himself, but Sesshomaru tightened his grasp letting Sephiroth know he was only using a small amount of his strength. Even with the enhanced strength Sephiroth inherited from his alien mother he knew he would not be able to overcome the demons physical power. Another long lick from his shoulder to his ear sent more shivers along his nervous system. At this moment he hated that his neck was such a sensitive area.  
Sesshomaru shifted his hands until he held both Sephiroth's wrists with one hand, then the other began a slow caressing path down Sephiroth's arm. Once he reached Sephiroth's chin he jerked the mans face up and descended upon Sephiroth's mouth. It was then that the man below him began to fight back, struggling against Sesshomaru's superior strength. Biting down on Sephiroth's bottom lip, Sesshomaru growled at the sweet taste of the man. Leaning back he looked down at the furious eyes of his reluctant partner. Raising his hand from Sephiroth's chin, Sesshomaru hooked his fingernails under the fabric of Sephiroth's shirt. With a quick movement he ripped the garment in half, exposing supple pale flesh.  
"That's enough, let me go." Sephiroth growled, but his demand met with silence. The demons eyes began to move from Sephiroth's face, down his neck, to settle upon his chest. Sephiroth held his breath as Sesshomaru leaned down, then the demons eyes shot to his as he took Sephiroth's pert nipple into his mouth.  
Dropping his head to the desk he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. A strong pull from the demon lord caused Sephiroth to arch into his mouth. NO! I'm supposed to be fighting him! His brain screamed. Then Sesshomaru rocked against Sephiroth's hardening member. Shit. Another moan escaped him as the demons hand ghosted down his side.

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.) (Summary of missing content, desks are fun!)**

* * *

Sesshomaru panted as he leaned over the unconscious man, his legs threatening to give out. He had never in his life felt that kind of pleasure, he actually saw fireworks when he had lost himself in his orgasm.  
A loud knock startled him as he looked up to the door realizing he was at the club. Taking deep breaths to control his panic, Sesshomaru pulled his pants up and tried to straiten his cloths. On the way to the door he smoothed out his hair hoping it didn't stick out everywhere from Sephiroth's death grip in his silver locks.  
Opening the door he saw a very concerned looking Sakura. The pink-haired girl tried to peak around the edge of the door as she asked, "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, all is well. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru questioned, hoping the girl couldn't tell what had just transpired.  
Sakura looked down at her hand as she twisted them together, "Well I know Sephiroth. He was once with Mr. Zaraki and I was worried."  
"I doubt one such as he could do anything to me." Sesshomaru said with a smile.  
"Oh no. It's not that." Sakura yelped, looking up. Then her eyes darted away. "It's just that I remembered him from the strip club and he was always such a kind person." She sighed heavily and looked at Sesshomaru, "I know Mr. Zaraki broke his heart but even so, he would not do anything against the man. I fear Mr. Zaraki may have something on him to continue to force Seph to do his bidding. So please don't do anything harmful to Seph."  
Sesshomaru was surprised by the concern Sakura had for the silver-haired man. "I give you my word I will not harm him."  
She looked into his eyes for a moment, then nodded and left him there in the doorway. Closing the door he looked back to the unconscious man laying across his desk. Rubbing his hand over his face he sighed, how could he have lost control of his demon nature so easily. Crossing the room he pushed a table aside and reached up, pulling on a small lever to release the in wall bed. Pulling blankets and pillows from the closet he laid them on the foot of the bed. Going to the bathroom he grabbed some wet cloths and walked back to Sephiroth. Standing there a moment, Sesshomaru watched the steady rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest. Even now, after sating his demon nature, he still wanted the silver-haired man. Taking his time cleaning the pale man, Sesshomaru prayed Sephiroth would forgive him for his actions tonight. Once he had finished removing the mess they had created together, Sesshomaru lifted the surprisingly light man and laid him on the bed. Covering him, Sesshomaru walked over to the wall and turned down the lights.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

"Two AMF's, one screwdriver and a Long Island. That will be $18.50." Sakura said sweetly to the group of boys at the table. One young man smiled charmingly, then handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Walking away, she headed to the bar to drop off empty glasses and pick up her next order. On the way, her mind returned to her short talk with Sesshomaru. Earlier, when she had been worried about the amount of time her old friend was in Sesshomaru's office, she had went looking for him. Sakura knew she shouldn't have talked about Sephiroth's relationship with Zaraki but the memory of Sephiroth during that time tore at her heart.

Looking over to the entry way that lead to the offices, Sakura could feel the anxiety returning. It had been twenty minutes since she went to check on Sephiroth and he still had not emerged. Rolling her wrist she looked at her watch, five more minutes until she went on her break. Picking up her pace she decided to check the parking-lot for his car and if it was still there she would kick in Sesshomaru's door and demand to know what was going on.

So lost in her thought she forgot her golden rule; Always Pay Attention. Halfway to the bar to pick up the next round of drinks someone grabbed her tray arm in a tight grip and jerked her around, sending glasses to the floor.

"Hey darlin', my buddies want to know if your hair is naturally pink." He said as he roughly shoved her onto the table.

"Bastard." She hissed as she brought the heel of her hand up to connect with his chin, hearing his teeth snap together. Two more guys grabbed her arms as she gave a powerful kick to the chest of another attacker.

"Bitch." Came the voice of one of the men holding her down a moment before a fist connected with her jaw. Her head snapped to the side as pain shot down her neck.

"Prick." Sakura growled as she brought her knee up, connecting with his nose. Blood began pouring from the howling man while Sakura continued to fight back. It may not have shown to onlookers but Sakura was beginning to panic. She was strong, but taking on multiple attackers was difficult if they got their shit together. The only thing saving her was the fact they had underestimated her ferocity.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Sakura screamed as she fought hard to get free.

A battle cry was the only warning the men had before Mugen dropped onto the table from the balcony above them. Spinning into a one-handed handstand, he spun his body striking the two men holding her arms down and sending them rocketing into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Dropping to his feet he drew back and let the man holding her ankle taste his fist. Hearing someone shout a warning, Sakura sat up quickly as an empty bottle smashed into the table where she had been. Spinning she raised her body enough to give him a sweeping kick that spun him around before he hit the floor.

Jumping from the table she punched the other man who had had the balls to hold her down, feeling satisfaction when she heard the loud crack that proclaimed a broken nose. Turning she brought up her elbow up to take out another opponent but came to a stop when Mugen grabbed her elbow an inch from his face. Coming back to reality as the haze of battle fled her brain, Sakura looked around. The four men who had been stupid enough to grab a waitress were unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Lowering her arm, Sakura took a deep calming breath and said, "Thanks Mugen."

He leaned in, invading her personal space, "You got sloppy."  
Grinding her teeth, she tried to control the spark of anger from being told what she already knew. Then Mugen took his insults one step further. As he leaned back with a lecherous look, "So how ya payin' me back?"

"What?" Sakura nearly shouted, "That was your job you jackass."

"Oh no. My job is not to protect your boney ass." Mugen sneered, knowing that would piss the spitfire off. Then he added, "There is a empty room waiting in the back."

Sakura was one of the only women here that turned him on. The way she would give a grabby customer a beat down always got him hard. And today, Mugen shivered, watching her fight and getting the chance to knock some heads together was almost orgasmic.

"Why you." Sakura hissed as she balled her fist.

"She is not available." Came a male voice from the crowd. Mugen looked over as Sasuke pushed through the crowd and stopped behind Sakura.

"Sasuke." Mugen growled in greeting, then added, "You're more then welcome to join."

Sasuke gave Mugen his best 'Could give a care' looks and said, "I would never lower myself to share a bed with filth such as you."

Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him then hissed, "This is the last time I want to say this: Leave. My. Girlfriend. Alone."

"Little bastard." Mugen said taking a step forward.

"Mugen enough." Jin said putting his hand on Mugen's shoulder. He had seen the confrontation from where he had stood behind the bar making drinks and decided he better get involved before Mugen started a fight with one of their distributors. The last thing they needed was the owner and his brother pissed because they had to find a new alcohol vender.

"Tch." Mugen said, "Whatever." Turning he grabbed Jin by the wrist, "Your turn then." He said as he dragged Jin towards the back of the bar.

"Bastard, I have a job to do." Jin growled.

The only response he was given was Mugen shouting, "He's on break." As he walked past the other bartenders.

Sasuke watched the bushy-haired freak drag the long-haired bartender with glasses through the doorway behind the bar, "What just happened?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking up at him from gathering her tray and the broken glasses. Turning to where he was staring Sakura said, "Oh him. Mugen is a bit of a freak."

Standing, Sakura placed a hand on her hip, "Fighting is like foreplay for him. I kinda feel sorry for Jin though."

"Why is that?" Sasuke said turning his head towards his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Mugen is bi-sexual, if you didn't notice." She said smiling, "But he seems to always pick on Jin."

"If you're so worried, do something about it." Sasuke said stepping close to Sakura. Reaching up he gently wiped a bit of blood off the corner of her mouth. "Although it seems I owe the bushy-haired bastard for stepping in to help you."

"Ya, I guess." Sakura said with a light blush.

Mugen kicked the door open to one of the small offices used by the employees for quick napes. Shoving Jin through he turned, closed and locked the door, a lecherous smile spreading across his face.

Jin caught his balance, spinning, he brought his leg up to bring the heel of his foot in contact with the bastards head.

Mugen knew Jin would put up a fight and dropped to the floor as Jin's foot sailed through the air above his head. Kicking out at Jin's other foot, he watched the nimble man flip out of the way. Smiling wickedly, Mugen made his move, he had anticipated Jin's actions and knew how Jin would avoid his attack. Before Jin had completely gained his balance, Mugen caught Jin by the wrist and spun the dark-haired man into the wall, face first. Pressing his body tight to Jin's, Mugen twisted Jin's arm behind his back.

"Enough." Jin growled.

"Quit playin' hard to get. You know ya love it." Mugen cooed into Jin's ear. Unable to resist, Mugen sucked Jin's earlobe into his mouth, then wrapped his tongue up and into Jin's ear, causing the thin man to shiver...

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(Summary of missing content: Couches can be entertaining.)**

* * *

Sagging on the back of the sofa, Jin panted hard as his mind finally came down from the clouds of bliss. Mugen was draped over his back panting hard.

Smiling to himself, Jin knew Mugen had desired Sakura tonight, however, it was not her body but her fighting spirit he wanted to get his hands on. Jin wanted to keep this feral animal all to himself and never share him, but Mugen was not one to be caged. So Jin had decided long ago to quietly tame the savage beast, to slowly make it so the wild man never desired another body, and when someone turned Mugen on, Jin wanted to be the one the dark beast hunted down to sate his carnal desire.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar watching Sakura as she waded through the sea of gyrating bodies and grasping hands, always dancing out of reach before anyone could catch her. She walked up to him with a gentle sway of her hips, "There, I'm ready for my break."

Sasuke nodded and walked with her to the entrance of the club. As they exited, Sakura looked around, then her eyes stopped on an older model Jetta and narrowed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing for now." She said turning in his arms. Smiling she twisted her fingers in his hair, "So what brings you here so late?"

"It couldn't be that I wanted to see you." Sasuke answered squeezing her lightly.

"Nope, not it." She purred.

"I have a present for you." Sasuke said baiting her.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at him. "Really, show me."

"Not now. You have to wait until you get home." Sasuke said smiling at her. Before he had meet Sakura he had been a hollow, lifeless man going through the motions of living. The only thing on his mind, vengeance. His family had been murdered when he was a child, leaving him to be raised in the foster care system. His only thought was of the many ways he would kill his brother for his betrayal.

Then from the darkness, a bright light appeared, extending her hand Sakura had beaten some emotion into him with the power of her heart. Now as he held her tightly he knew he owed his life to the woman who had brutally stolen his heart.

"Awww, Sasuke. You know I hate waiting." She pouted.

Leaning down he brushed his lips across hers, "I promise it will be worth the wait."

Smiling Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "Promise."

"Promise." He whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes."  
"You had better!" His mother shouted through the receiver. Sesshomaru looked at the phone, he learned long ago to never hold that retched thing to his ear when his mother was in one of her moods. Pressing the end button, Sesshomaru put the cell phone in his pocket. Looking over at the sleeping man, he sighed again. Maybe it was a good thing he would not be here when Sephiroth woke. Grabbing his coat he exited the room, and closed the door as quietly as possible. Turning towards the main area of the club he searched the sea of people for his brother. Finding him easily, Sesshomaru tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Inuyasha, I need to step out for a while. Story emergency." He said while putting on his coat. When he looked back to his brother he saw a smirk on the Hanyo's face. "What?"  
"Well I hope you didn't kill him because Sakura seems attached to that attractive man for some reason." Sesshomaru couldn't answer as he stared at his brother with what he was sure was a look of shock. "So, did he leave the back way a satisfied..."  
"No!" Sesshomaru barked, interrupting his brother.  
"Oh. Gone and unsatisfied?" Inuyasha asked with a sly smile.  
"No." Sesshomaru said fighting the urge to look away. "He is sleeping." Inuyasha's brow shot up and before he could make another comment he said, "I don't care what you tell Sakura just make sure she doesn't try to kill me when I see her next." Then he walked away.  
Inuyasha just stood there watching his brother run away, and he knew for a fact that was what Sesshomaru was doing.  
"What's wrong love?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist.  
Turning Inuyasha looked at his lover, "I think I need to go check on the man who caused my great brother to run like a coward."  
But Miroku held him in place, "What are you talking about?"  
"Not here." Inuyasha said pulling Miroku in the direction of the offices. Once out of earshot of everyone, he said, "When my brother came up to me I could smell it, and that man was the only one back there and he hadn't come out yet, so I just assumed..."  
"Inuyasha." Miroku barked causing the Hanyo to shut up then look at him. "Smell what, what man, and assume what?"  
Taking a deep breath Inuyasha smiled, "He had sex with the tall pale-haired man Sakura knows and I assumed the man left out the back, but he is still here." Inuyasha said turning his gaze to Sesshomaru's office, "Unconscious."  
"Really." Miroku said turning towards the office. They both started forward to peak.  
"Where the hell did your brother go?" The men froze from the anger-filled voice that came from behind them.  
Turning they saw Sakura standing in the hall, her arms crossed, and her green eyes practically glowing with rage. "Huh?" Was the only intelligent thing either man could come up with.  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, then the green orbs snapped open pinning them with an icy stare. "Where. Is. Your. Brother?" She asked again, each word hissed out through clinched teeth.  
"I...he...his mother called with an emergency." Inuyasha said taking a step sideways to stand behind Miroku. At least his lover would die first.  
"Did she now." Sakura hissed, "and just where is he hiding Sephiroth?"  
"I...umm..." Inuyasha stuttered while trembling in fear.  
"Sesshomaru said that the man did not seem very well and passed out. He is sleeping in the office. You can look, but we were told to let him rest." Miroku said taking pity on Inuyasha.  
Sakura's angry face turned to concern, "Are you sure we shouldn't call a doctor?"  
"Sesshomaru assured us that Sephiroth was not in any danger, he just seemed a little dizzy, that is all." Miroku said.  
"Sometimes that happens around my brother because of the demonic power he suppresses. If someone is a little ill it affects them that way." Inuyasha said peaking over Miroku's shoulder.  
Sakura looked to the door fidgeting, "Well if you're sure."  
Then she opened the door slightly peaking in to see her friend laying on the bed. Closing the door she pointed to the door. "No one disturbs him, got it?" She growled, then she turned and stormed off.  
Both men sighed, "Man your brother owes us." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of his parents home. Looking up at the mansion, he sighed. Sesshomaru really hated coming to his parents home. Though he loved his parents his childhood was never pleasant. The fights his parents would get into were terrifying to a child who never understood what an arranged, loveless marriage was. There were times he would hide under his bed while they screamed at each other. When he was older, he learned to anticipate their hostile times and went to his friend Byakuya's home until the storm passed. Stepping from his car, Sesshomaru approached the front doors. They opened as he reached the platform to reveal his parents butler. The raven-haired man gave him a cheshire smile as he said, "Good evening Lord Sesshomaru. Your mother is waiting for you in your sister's room."  
"Thank you Sebastian." Sesshomaru said stepping in and watching the demon butler closely. "Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, an unsettling feeling creeping down his spine from the butlers smirking gaze. Damn the demon gave him the creeps. If it wasn't for the demon's fierce loyalty to his father, Sesshomaru would have found a way to get rid of him long ago.  
Then his mother screeched "You're late." The shrill voice so loud Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to cover his abused ears. If he had ears like his brother they would be laid flat to protect his sensitive hearing.  
"That would be it sir." The butler said with laughing eyes.  
"You enjoy torturing me don't you, demon?" Sesshomaru said walking towards the stairs.  
"Of course...not."  
Sesshomaru snorted as he began to ascend the grand staircase. "It's about damn time, that minion wouldn't go to sleep. So if you don't mind I will now see to my guests." She said lifting the skirt of her gown and descending the stairs in a huff.  
"Nii san." His sister screamed, launching at him. Laughing he caught her and lifted her into his embrace. "You gonna read me a story?"  
"That is what our mother called me for." Sesshomaru said.  
"EEEEEEE!" She screeched and dove from his arms to run to her room. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at her exuberance. She reminded him of Inuyasha but he would never say so in front of his mother. His sister peaked out of her room, "Come on."  
"Yes your highness." He answered with a bow. She giggled and ducked back into the room. Entering the room he asked, "So which story will I be reading to the princess tonight?"  
"This one. This one." She shouted bouncing on the frilly pink bed.  
Walking over he plucked the book from her hands and she scurried under the covers. Then she fluffed a pillow and leaned it against the headboard for him. Sitting he opened the book, "There was once a prince, a lonely prince. He traveled around the world to find someone like himself, a proper princess to share his life. But this he knew: She must be a real princess."

* * *

Carmen wiped down the empty tables in the nearly empty club. Last call was thirty minutes ago and most of the patrons had either paired off to enjoy each others company or went home to spend the night alone. Sighing she deposited another tray full of glasses and bottles on the counter. She really didn't want to go back to her empty apartment.  
"Thanks Carmen." Inuyasha said putting the empty beer bottles into a box behind the counter.  
"No problem." She answered dully.  
"So, your name is Carmen." A male voice said from beside her. Turning, Carmen was about to give the owner a dressing down for ruining her unhappy mood with his interruption, but she froze. Sitting on the stool was one of the red-haired guitarists from the band.  
"Actually, Carol is her real name." Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile.  
"Ka-rule." The red-head drawled.  
"Inu demon." She hissed at her boss.  
"We all prefer to call her Carmen 99." Inuyasha chuckled as Carmen threw her towel at his head.  
The red-head's eyes dropped to Carmen's oversized chest and a lopsided grin crossed his face, "It fits." Turning on the stool he held his hand out to her, "The name's Gojyo, Sha Gojyo."  
Reaching out she took his hand then let out a breathy 'O' as he pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Umm... Ya. You too." She stuttered as she pulled her hand back and felt her cheeks begin to warm. Looking to her side nervously she caught Inuyasha smirking at her. Anger viciously threw down her school girl reaction and she turned from her boss. "Well, If you would excuse me. I need to get back to work."  
Gojyo watched the beautiful woman storm away with a smile on his face. Maybe if he played his cards right he wouldn't be spending the night alone.  
"She was told earlier that the band is off-limits." He heard the bartender say.  
"What?" Gojyo barked, turning surprised eyes on the Hanyo, "Who told her that?!"  
"My brother. He didn't want you and your band mates to run for the hills from our over eager waitresses." Inuyasha said with a seemingly innocent smile.  
"No fucking way. So I can't tap that?" Gojyo nearly shouted. No way, No way in hell was some grumpy bar owner going to cock block him.  
Inuyasha chuckled as the man stared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Guess you'll have to wait for me to convince my brother otherwise."  
Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the bartender, "Can you convince him?"  
A wide smile crossed Inuyasha's face, "I'm sure I can, but it may take a little time."  
Gojyo smiled back, then looked over his shoulder to Carmen, "Good."  
Inuyasha watched the way the guitarist devoured his waitress with his lust filled eyes. The poor man had no clue what he was getting himself into. Inuyasha chuckled to himself, he could just about imagine the look on the mans face when he finally got Carmen into bed. Looking at the man, he briefly wondered if he should warn him, but then rejected it. It was more fun when it came as a surprise.  
"Hey boss man, can I leave a little early?" Inuyasha turned his attention to Sakura as she walked up to the counter, her raven-haired boyfriend in tow.  
"Sure. It looks like things are winding down and the other girls can handle the clean up. You have a good night Sakura." Inuyasha said as the young woman smiled wickedly at him then looked up at Sasuke.  
"I intend to." She answered, then left the bar. Inuyasha chuckled as he went back to cleaning up the mess from the night and covertly watching the way both Carmen and Gojyo would sneak glances at each other.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his sister as she slept. She looked so much like their mother but she acted nothing like her. He could only assume her personality came from their father.  
"So she has finally fallen asleep." Looking up Sesshomaru saw his father leaning against the door frame with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said raising from the bed and pulling the covers higher on her body.  
"So which book today?" Inutaicho asked.  
"The Princess and the pea." He answered as he joined his father at the door. His father chuckled, "That is the fourth time today. I think your mother wants to burn that book."  
"No doubt." Sesshomaru said following his father from the room. As they approached the stairs, Sesshomaru's eyes floated over the pictures that had hung on those white walls for years. But today one stood out. Stopping he held in the gasp of surprise that threatened to escape.  
"What is it?" Inutaicho asked as he came up to his side. "Oh yes, that picture was from the mayoral party."  
Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to his father and himself standing by the mayor. It was the boy in the background that caught his attention. "What is bothering you son?" Inutaicho asked with concern.  
"Do you remember this young man in the background?" Sesshomaru asked as he tapped the spot where Sephiroth stood.  
"Oh yes. He was Lady Jenova's son. Why do you ask?"  
Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his chest from the simple statement his father had given. "I met him tonight. I did not recognize him."  
"Is that a problem?" Inutaicho asked, the tone of his voice dropping demanding an answer from his son.  
But Sesshomaru answered the question with his own, "Did you know he has been working for Zaraki?" His father's brows furrowed. "No." Looking at the picture he asked. "What is his name?"  
"Sephiroth." His fathers eyes shot to his in comprehension. "I thought so." Sesshomaru said. "I wonder what could have driven him to work for Zaraki."  
"I do not know. I guess when his mother died he had to do something." Inutaicho said quietly, but Sesshomaru could tell the news bothered him far more that he was letting on.  
"That is not all father." His father stood quietly, waiting for him to continue. "I may have done something despicable... No, I have done something despicable." With a deep sigh he looked his father in the eyes and said, "He drew the attention of my demon nature and I..." he looked down, "I..."  
"You raped him." His father said placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He didn't answer, there was no need. Then his father did something he had never done. He thumped him on the back of the head. Looking up in surprise Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over the spot, but instead of anger, his fathers features were coated with laughter.  
"But I thought..." Sesshomaru began.  
"That I would be angry or disappointed in your actions?" His father said with a smile. "I am a bit disappointed in you raping Lady Jenova's son, but I understand. I may have done something similar long ago."  
"Well... you're not disappointed that he is a man?"  
"Che, no. After-all the one I want now is a man." His father said with a chuckle. "You need to make this right." Inutaicho said as he walked away, "Oh." He added turning back, "Have you thought about my offer."  
"I need a little more time." Sesshomaru responded hoping to delay making such a choice.  
"I understand. Let me know." Then his father was gone. Looking back to the photo Sesshomaru knew he had fucked up royally to have not noticed who Sephiroth was, but to his defense, Sephiroth looked very different than he had when he was younger. The shorter, heavier, short-haired boy was not the same person sleeping in his office.

* * *

Gin groaned as his body began to sluggishly come alive. Slowly opening his eyes he looked around the unfamiliar room. It was decorated in neutral colors with some frills here and there. Must be a woman's room. This was when he became aware of the fact he could not move his arms. All sluggishness was gone upon the surge of adrenaline that filled his veins. Looking at the headboard he saw two sets of handcuffs securing him to the bed. Looking down his body he then realized his cloths except for his boxers had been removed. Grinding his teeth he searched his mind for the last thing he could remember.  
This morning he had been informed he would have to move due to three months of unpaid rent, his job interview had been the worst he had in the last six months. He was sitting on the steps of a building sulking when a well dressed man had walked up to him, "Good afternoon." The man had said, "Are you lost?"  
"No just down on my luck." Gin had replied with his practiced smile. The man stood there for a moment as if he was gauging him. Then he said, "I am going to Lloyd's for dinner. Join me, I'm buying."  
Gin couldn't say what had made him follow the younger man, but he had. They arrived at the restaurant and the waitress seated them in the bar. Gin had ordered something simple and the dark-haired man had told him to order a drink as well. Gin couldn't remember anything after the meal. He knew he did not drink any more than one drink because he had only drank half when he had...  
"Shit." Gin said thumping his head on the pillow. "I went to the bathroom." The bastard must have spiked the drink. Now what?  
Looking around he hoped to get some idea of how long he had been out and maybe what this man had planned for him. Well, the second part he was pretty sure he knew, and gauging by the lack of light shining from the window he knew it was night-time now. The sound of a woman laughing drew his attention to the door. "Come on tell me." He heard her say as the door handle began turning. Gin watched a pink-haired women enter the room followed by the raven-haired man whom had taken him to lunch earlier. She stopped after entering the room and the man wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "So, he is my surprise?"  
The pale-haired man laying on Sakura's bed looked at her with surprise then his eyes slid to Sasuke and narrowed in anger. "Ah, you did not tell him what you had planned." She stated as she rubbed her hand along one of Sasuke's arms.  
"There wasn't time. He had finished his meal and only had half his drink left when he went to the restroom." Sasuke said with slight embarrassment, "I may have given him a little too much of the drug."  
Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend, "How long ago was that?"  
Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "At six this afternoon. I did ask him the important question."  
Sakura's eyebrow arched, "And the answer."  
Sasuke ran his tongue alone the shell of her ear, "Bi."  
Sakura sighed deeply then turned towards the man on the bed, "May I ask for your name?"  
Gin felt his anger lesson a little from her manners, "Gin."  
Her smile actually took his breath away, "Gin." She purred, "My name is Sakura and your abductor standing behind me is Sasuke." She took a step forward, leaving Sasuke's arms. "I apologize for my boyfriend whom chose not to let you know what he had planned, but since you are here..." She reached for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up her body, "Why don't you stay and enjoy yourself."

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(Summary of missing content: ...nosebleed...)**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't give Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister a name. I couldn't come up with one cute enough for her and I already have plans for Rin. If anyone has any ideas I would appreciate your help. Thank you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth rolled over on the soft bed, eyes opening slowly to take in the unfamiliar room. Confused, he raised his head to look around the darkened room. Eyes resting on a desk along the opposite wall, Sephiroth groaned as memories assailed his brain. Dropping to the bed he fought down the desire to pull the covers over his head in embarrassment. What the hell had he been thinking, he had been so furious over being called a whore, and what had he done? Acted like a bitch in heat that's what! "Fucking stupid," he hissed to himself.

Sitting up, Sephiroth swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet contacting the cold floor. Biting back a groan, Sephiroth dropped his head and closed his eyes. Damn his body ached. Sephiroth felt his cheeks heating from the memory of the demons absolute dominance of his body. Rubbing his hands down his face, Sephiroth chastised his behavior again. Dropping his hands, he looked around for something to wear, then he noticed a small white piece of paper on a nearby table. Picking it up, Sephiroth read the neatly written words.

_Needed to step out for a bit, feel free to use the bathroom. Door is to your right. Sesshomaru._

Pulling the sheet with him, Sephiroth stood and went to the door. The bathroom was small with a stand up shower nestled into the back corner. On the counter sat two fluffy, dark towels and some neatly folded cloths. Walking over, he ran his hands over the dark slacks. If he wore these everyone would know what had happened. Turning from the cloths, he dropped the sheet and entered the shower knowing there was nothing he could do when his own cloths had been torn from his body.

Closing his eyes, hands braced against the wall of the shower, Sephiroth lowered his head as the warm water slid down his body. "How the hell could I let this happen?" He berated himself, and let it happen is exactly what he had done. He could have fought the demon, sure there was the possibility Sesshomaru would have torn him to pieces, especially with the knowledge of whom Sephiroth served. Somehow, Sephiroth knew that would not have happened. He knew why he allowed Sesshomaru to take him, it was his damned childhood crush. Even now Sephiroth couldn't help remembering all the times he had seen Sesshomaru, each time he had been enamored with the demon lord.

The one time he had actually spoke with Sesshomaru jumped to the forefront of the other memories. _That day he had been at the food bar filling his plate, he had been fourteen and always starving. When he had moved over to another serving try he had bumped into someone. Turning to apologize, Sephiroth could only stutter because his lungs refused to work.. Sesshomaru had cocked his head to the side with a smirk, "I will not eat you child."_

_Cheeks heating in anger from being called a child, Sephiroth felt his embarrassment flow from him as he growled, "I was going to apologize, but since I'm a child I have decided to act my age and tell you to fuck off."_

_Then he had turned away from the laughing demon, "I apologize for offending you. However in the demon world you are still quite young."_

_Turning to look over his shoulder Sephiroth saw Sesshomaru bow his head slightly. Turning to face the demon he said, "I apologize for bumping into you Lord Sesshomaru."_

_"Apology accepted. I do not believe I have seen you before, who did you arrive with?"_

_"My mother Jenova." Sephiroth answered a little disappointed he had not been recognized._

_"Oh yes. She is an unusual woman. Very generous with donations but..." Sesshomaru came to a stop clearly trying to think of the right word._

_"She can be a ruthless bitch?" Sephiroth asked a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Sesshomaru looked at him a little startled by his honesty. "I know what everyone says about my mother and they happen to be right."_

_"That was not very nice." Jenova said as she playfully cuffed him on the back of his head. Turning she smiled at Lord Sesshomaru. "I hope my son has not been bothering you."_

_"No, actually it was the other way around." He said with a light smile._

_She chuckled, "This was an enjoyable event and I hate to cut the evening short but we must be going. I hope the rest of your evening goes well." Jenova said holding her hand out._

_"Thank you." Sesshomaru said taking her hand._

_"Shall we go son."_

Finishing his shower, Sephiroth turned off the water and shook off the memories of a time before his mother had left his life. Stepping out of the stall, Sephiroth quickly dried off and dressed in the borrowed cloths. Once back in the office he walked by the bed, deciding to leave the mess for the demon. Served him right for the way he had treated his guest. Stepping into the hallway, Sephiroth could not hear any of the familiar noises that belonged to a club. Wondering what time it was, Sephiroth looked down the hall to the exit door at the end. He could leave without being seen but that would be the cowards way. Turning, Sephiroth chose to face whatever taunts may be handed to him.

Hearing feminine laughter as he approached the end of the hall, Sephiroth stopped. "Come on Inuyasha. We just want to have a couple drinks before we go home."

"No. The last time I allowed you guys to have a _couple_ drinks my brother nearly killed me. So get home." Inuyasha said firmly as a wet slapping sound reached Sephiroth's ears.

The girls laughed again. "Alright, alright. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No I got it, Ino. Go home and get some rest." Inuyasha said affectionately.

Sephiroth didn't know why he stayed hidden in the hall until the girls left but he just couldn't make his body move. "You can come out now." Came an amused voice. Stepping from the hall Sephiroth saw the Hanyo, Inuyasha, standing behind the bar placing glasses into a dishwasher. "My brother said he would be back soon if you would like to wait."

Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to flee from the bar, but instead he sat on the stool near the corner of the bar.

"So you and my brother huh." Inuyasha said watching the silver-haired man seat himself gently on the bar stool. Sephiroth sent the Hanyo a glare for his attempt to talk about what had happened.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said smiling and raising his hands in surrender, but the amusement in his amber eyes clearly showed he was less than remorseful. "I just meant I'm glad he finally took interest in someone. I was thinking he was going to go celibate." Inuyasha said as he busied himself with cleaning.

"There is nothing wrong with celibacy." Sephiroth said quietly.

"Not for humans, but for demons it is not a good path to venture down. The last demon I know who did so lost his mind and began doing horrible things. I believe the papers called him Jack the Ripper." Inuyasha said with a straight face, leaving Sephiroth in stunned silence. Could Inuyasha really be serious? It was far fetched to be sure, but the lack of delight in the hanyo's face spoke volumes.

"Anyway, I'm sure Sesshomaru will be back any moment. His presence was requested at our fathers house." Inuyasha said chuckling. "Our little sister has trouble sleeping sometimes and only my brother can get her to sleep."

"Sister?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes. She is three years old now." Inuyasha said with a gentle smile.

Sephiroth frowned, he had not known about a younger sister, could Itachi know of her existence? If so, than things could get far more complicated than he realized. Maybe Itachi did not know of her if she was with her mother, "I know you and your brother are only half brothers so is she your..."

"No." Inuyasha said interrupting Sephiroth. "My mother passed away many years ago. She is Sesshomaru's full-blooded sister."

Sephiroth felt the small hope the girl would remain hidden wither within him as he watched the hanyo's dog ears flick back against his scalp, clearly saddened by the statement. Realization hitting him, Sephiroth asked, "Are you not allowed to..."

"No." Inuyasha whispered, interrupting Sephiroth again "Sesshomaru's mother does not like to see the reminder of my fathers infidelity." Inuyasha let out a halfhearted laugh, "My mother was the daughter of one of fathers wealthy business associates. She was kind and respectful where Sesshomaru's mother was a bitter angry woman. My father had a lapse in his judgment and began the affair. My mother became pregnant and all the complications began. Well enough about doom and gloom." Inuyasha said his ears perking back up as a young dark-haired man walked in.

"Are you not done yet?" The man asked.

"Just finished up." Inuyasha said giving the man a kiss on the cheek. When the man looked at Sephiroth Inuyasha blushed lightly, "I'm sorry, Miroku this is Sephiroth."

"Nice to meet you." Miroku said extending his hand.

Sephiroth took it, "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you ready to go?" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Sephiroth then back to Miroku "I umm..."

"You may go little brother I will see Sephiroth out." Sesshomaru said coming from the hallway. Sephiroth felt his body heat up from the sound of that deep voice. Chills began to tingle along his skin from the feel of Sesshomaru's gaze upon his back.

"Alright." Inuyasha said happily.

"Be sure to lock the door." Sesshomaru called after his brother.

"Got it, the other doors have been secured already. Night bro." Inuyasha said as he left with Miroku.

Sephiroth calmly turned on the stool to look at the demon standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He was a vision in the dark blue dress slacks and button up white shirt. Even though the shirt was untucked, and the sleeves rolled up, he still managed to look every bit the lord he was.

Sephiroth began to feel uncomfortable with Sesshomaru's amber eyes boring into him, finally Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes. "I must apologize for my behavior. Normally I would not abuse someone is such a manner."

"And what would you normally have done?" Sephiroth asked.

"Kill them." Sesshomaru stated calmly, not at all surprised with Sephiroth's lack of reaction. Clearly the pale-haired man knew what his answer would be. Strange, but there seemed to be a smugness hidden within Sephiroth's blank expression. Deciding it was his imagination, Sesshomaru moved towards the bar counter and added, "I do not expect you to forgive me for my disgraceful conduct."

Sephiroth watched Sesshomaru's movements closely as he said, "Be that as it may. I do forgive you because I did not push you away. Even though doing so could have cost me my life."

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said nodding slightly, then added with a smirk, "You did come here on business, so please continue from the place before I lost control of my senses."

Sephiroth felt his ears begin to heat from the blush. He couldn't believe it. He was fucking blushing! "I'm sure Zaraki wants to make a deal where I hand over control of the company and continue to work under him."

"It is not only Demon Dog Marketing he wants access to." Sephiroth said watching as Sesshomaru placed two glasses on the counter with ice in them.

Picking up a couple of bottles Sesshomaru said, "I see. I am sorry but I do not own Demon Dog Marketing nor do I have access to the other connections my father does. May I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sephiroth nodded, "Why did you not push me away? Was it fear for your life driving you?"

Sephiroth looked down at the counter as his body began to betray him again. Damn it, he was acting like a fucking school-girl. Sitting straight he looked the demon in the eye, "No."

"Then why?"

"Because I have always been attracted to you. I meet you long ago before I ever knew Zaraki. It was at a donation dinner." Sephiroth couldn't continue looking at Sesshomaru. "I was only fourteen but I..."

He couldn't tell the man he had fallen in love with him. It was just to cheezy but it was true. Sephiroth had cared for Zaraki, he still did, but he loved the demon.

"I remember you were with your mother, Jenova." Sephiroth's head popped up. "You were a handsome boy then. I'm sorry I did not recognize you earlier you have changed so much since then."

"Thank you for saying I was handsome, though it was not true. I was quite the portly child." Sephiroth said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Sephiroth's description of his childhood self. Though he had a heavier build back then, and his looks were tempered by youth, he was still a very handsome young man. "Well back to business."

Sephiroth smiled, "I was told to use anything within my vast arsenal to persuade you." Sesshomaru chuckled while handing Sephiroth the drink, Sephiroth felt his face heat again, "I don't do that."

"Yes, I believe you have already told me." Then Sesshomaru's face turned serious, "Please tell Zaraki that I have no intention of joining his ranks."

Sephiroth sighed, "If I do, he will only find something important to you to exploit," looking Sesshomaru in his amber eyes he added, "and once he gets a hold of it you will never be free of him."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the veiled threat or was it a warning? Stepping back he looked the silver-haired man over carefully. He was a strong capable man, so why did he work for Zaraki? Could there really be something to what Sakura said? Was Zaraki using something or someone important to Sephiroth to force his obedience? Tipping back his glass he decided on his next course of action.

Sitting his empty glass down Sesshomaru said, "Very well. At this time just tell him we are still negotiating. Will you join me for breakfast as a meager apology for my disreputable behavior earlier?"

Sephiroth raised his elegant eyebrow, "And just where do you plan to take me?"

"There is an excellent diner not far from here." Sesshomaru said while picking up the glasses and putting them in the dishwasher, "Will you join me?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said simply while Sesshomaru let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. Walking around the counter he went down the hallway and turned off the lights.

* * *

Kisame sat outside the Aftershock waiting. He was so bored. Where the hell was Sephiroth? The silver-haired bastard had walked into the club hours ago and since his piece of shit VW was still parked out front, Kisame could only assume that he was still inside. He watched as the younger brother of their mark left the club with another and locked the door. What the hell? Maybe Sephiroth had escaped out the back door. "No, he doesn't have the balls." Kisame said to himself in reassurance. Not long after the door opened again to reveal Sesshomaru. Then a toothy smile crossed his face as he watched Sephiroth leave the dark interior of the club. Following them to the local dinner, Kisame knew he had some delicious information for Itachi and he couldn't wait to tell the man about it.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter. (Author bows low) Please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

Hello my lovely readers. (bows low) I'm so sorry I have not updated. Life really sucks rate now. Please, please forgive me.

I hope you enjoy this combined chapter, and I am working like a mad woman to get the next ones complete.

* * *

Chapter 8

Gin felt the mattress dip slightly as Sasuke quietly left the bed. Listening carefully to the raven haired mans silent footsteps, Gin slowly cracked his eyes to see Sasuke enter the bathroom. Looking at the pink haired woman curled up next to him, Gin smiled. Last nights activities had been a mind blowing experience but not one he normally would have accepted in his past. Slowly rising from the bed he looked towards the window noting the dark sky beginning to loose its battle with the sun. Walking softly to the bathroom, Gin stood in the doorway of the large room to watch Sasuke wash his face. Smiling, Gin crept up behind Sasuke as the raven haired man reached for the hand towel on the edge of the powder blue counter. Reaching out, Gin picked up the towel before Sasuke's searching hands could find it and leaned in to press his body along Sasuke's back.

Sasuke gasped in surprise when something warm and solid pressed into him from behind. Quickly wiping his eyes with his hands, Sasuke looked into the mirror to see blue eyes boring into his black ones. He watched Gin's reflection as the silver haired man leaned closer to him and nuzzled his neck. Gin's silky voice washed over his skin as he breathed out, "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Sasuke answered in a low husky voice, his mind rolling over the events of last night. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine when Gin's serpentine smile crossed his face in the mirror. Sasuke wanted to drag the man back to bed with him, thrust his hands into that bed rumpled silver hair and spend the morning showing this man how good a morning it could be. Suddenly Gin grasped both Sasuke's wrists in his hands and jerked Sasuke's hands down to the counter. Surprise lending a little fear to Sasuke, he nearly shouted, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hmm." Gin hummed, his smile growing larger and more sinister in Sasuke's opinion. Transferring both of Sasuke's wrists into one hand, Gin nuzzled his neck. Looking down, Sasuke tried to dislodge his hands from Gin's long fingered grasp, but was unable to break the man's grip. Then to Sasuke's horror he watched as Gin used the hand towel to bind his wrists together to make it easier to hold Sasuke captive.

"Release me." Sasuke demanded while doubling his efforts to pull free.

"Uh uh uh." Gin practically hissed as he nuzzled Sasuke's ear, "I believe I'm entitled to a little payback for being drugged."

Sasuke gasped as Gin used the towel binding him to jerk him further forward, forcing him into a more submissive position. "Seriously, let me go." Sasuke growled, but Gin just chuckled, "I said let.." but Sasuke couldn't continue as Gin effectively shut him up with a washcloth shoved into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as Gin's refection smirked at him.

"Mmmm. Much better," Gin whispered into Sasuke's ear, "and before you start screaming rape, you should remember kidnapping is also illegal."

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(Summary of deleted content: Mmmmmmmm not saying ;) Muhahahaha.)  
**

An hour later Gin sat at the table in the homey kitchen watching Sasuke cooking breakfast for them. It seemed his female host was not the best of cooks and Sasuke enjoyed tormenting her about it. Gin chuckled as another food projectile left Sakura's hands and was thwarted by a lazy slap of Sasuke's spatula.

"So Gin, yesterday you said you were being evicted. Do you have anywhere to go?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder. Sakura gave him a startled look as she handed him the only thing she was allowed to make, a cup of coffee.

"No but I'll find somewhere. I always do." Gin answered as he blew on the steaming contents, he didn't want to tell them he really and truly had nowhere to go, not even a car to sleep in.

"That so." Sakura said staring him down. Her green eyes boring into him all the way to his soul. "Then you can stay here."

"No it is okay, I'll..." Gin started but was cut off as a piece of toast was flung at him. Catching the food missile Gin raised an eyebrow at the pink haired woman as she cocked her hip to the side, arms crossing over her chest.

"I said you will stay HERE. Understood?" Sakura said firmly.

Gin nodded his acceptance with a startled look on his face. Sasuke chuckled while handing Gin his plate of food, "You'll learn Sakura always gets her way." He smiled when Gin nodded, "on Monday I'll get you an interview with Demon Dog Marketing. As long as you can impress Lord Sesshomaru you will have a job. You did say you know your way around a computer?"

"Yes I do, but I don't see how that could help a marketing agency." Gin said lightly as he took the plate of food offered to him.

"Sesshomaru is always bitching about his worthless I.T. man. Maybe he could use someone fresh." Sasuke said.

Gin smiled in acceptance, maybe the ladies of fate finally decided to smile on him. Watching the easy way the two acted together as they chatted and ate their breakfast warmed Gin's heart. It wasn't every day someone was willing to share their home and lives with a stranger, but here he was, basking in the light of true kindness.

Sakura turned to him, "Finish up and we will go pack up your stuff. Unfortunately this is a one bedroom so hope you don't mind sharing our bed." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"No complaints here," Gin said with a laugh, "for now." He added drawing a chuckle from the couple.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sephiroth jumped, pulled from sinful dreams of a certain demon lord by the shrill scream of his phone. Looking at the display, Sephiroth let out a groan. He couldn't believe it was already early afternoon. When was the last time his sleep had not be disturbed by nightmares in the early morning hours?

Pressing the button on the screen, Sephiroth answered the call, not wanting the person on the other end to feel ignored.

"Good afternoon brother, did we wake you?" Came an overly cheery voice.

"Not really. How are you doing Kadaj?" Sephiroth asked as he threw off the blankets and sat up. Once a week his brothers would call him just to let him know they were aright and enjoying life.

"I'm fine, Loz and Yazoo are doing good too." In the background Sephiroth heard a loud noise followed by hushed voices too soft for his ears to pick up. "Alright, so Loz cut himself earlier when he was making us dinner and he may have made a bit of a girlie noise. So Yazoo has been picking on him about crying." The phone was muffled as Kadaj told them to knock it off.

Sephiroth chuckled when Kadaj let out a deep sigh. His brothers had always fought amongst themselves growing up and Sephiroth was always the one breaking it up. The responsibility annoyed him growing up, but now he missed the drama, the noise filling the house. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head while listening to the boys tell him about what they had been doing over the last week.

"Brother?" Yazoo asked quietly, almost fearfully. "Are you going to come visit us sometime soon?"

That was the one question he had hoped the boys would not ask. Grinding his teeth together he fought against the tightness in his chest. "I put in a request to get some time off, but I have not heard back yet." "Okay." Yazoo's defeated voice said in response.

"Ya right." Kadaj nearly snarled, "I'm sure you're having fun yourself. Don't worry about visiting, we are completely fine without your parental presence messing up our life."

"Kadaj! That is not fair." Loz hissed.

"Fine. I'm sorry for being rude. It's just we haven't seen you for so long. We are beginning to think you don't want to see us and would like to forget we even exist." Kadaj said in a petulant voice.

"I'm sorry brother." Sephiroth whispered. How could he explain to them that he had asked many times, had even begged, something he never did before that bastard Itachi entered and destroyed his life. No there was no way Itachi would allow him the time to see his brothers, that was very clear.

"It's okay." Yazoo's quiet voice drifted over the phone.

"I'll ask again, I promise." Sephiroth said with a small smile.

"Well we have to get going. We'll call again." Kadaj said.

"Alright Kadaj," Sephiroth said, "I miss you guys."

"Ya, we miss you too. Bye bro." Kadaj said then ended the call.

Looking at the black screen of his phone, Sephiroth fought to bury his sorrow over hurting his brothers with his lack of presence. Normally he wouldn't feel so horrible about his absence but the events with Sesshomaru tore open his old wounds leaving them raw and bleeding. Standing up, Sephiroth turned to his bathroom to shower and get ready for another long uneventful day. However when his phone rang, Sephiroth knew that was about to change.

"Good afternoon Sephiroth, I hope you slept well." Itachi said with a sadistic purr.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth bit out not wanting to deal with this man so soon after talking to his brothers.

"Oh how rude." Itachi said with mock insult. When Sephiroth didn't say anything the bastard laughed. "How is the situation going with the dog demon?"

"It will take time, but he has yet to say no." Sephiroth answered.

"Good." Itachi said, his voice sharp and crisp, "I have another job for you."

"Another one." Sephiroth answered not expecting Itachi to give him something so soon.

"Oh poor Sephiroth, you didn't think to neglect your duties while you played with the dog." Itachi said as he laughed.

"Who?" Sephiroth growled wanting to crush his phone.

"Vincent Price has taken a large amount of money from Zaraki. We want what he has left back and we want his signature on a flesh deed by this evening. Good luck." The line went dead as the notification tone went off telling him Itachi sent a file about his target. Storming off to his bathroom, Sephiroth hoped a shower would help his dark mood.

Sesshomaru winced again as the cleaning service manager shrieked at him through the phone. "I understand ma'am, I will have a talk with the employees to make sure the problem does not happen again."

With a final threat to refuse service to the Aftershock, the woman ended the phone call. Dropping his cell on the table, Sesshomaru felt a boiling rage growing in his gut. Rolling the names of the employees of the Aftershock through his mind he narrowed the list of culprits down to a handful, but he knew they would deny causing the messes the woman had screamed at him about. Seriously did she have any idea who she was shrieking at? He was a fucking demon, damn stupid woman. Grabbing his phone, Sesshomaru called the only person he was sure would tell him the truth.

"Hello." Came a laughing female voice.

"Sakura." Sesshomaru said in greeting.

The laughter died in Sakura's voice as she realized who had called her, "Is something wrong?"

"I need you to answer me honestly." He said sternly. Taking a deep breath he said, "Who had relations in the employee break room last night?"

The line was quiet for a long time, "Sakura." Sesshomaru growled to get a response from the pink haired waitress.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru. If by relations you mean having sex, that would be Mugen and Jin." She answered as male laughter broke out in the background. Sesshomaru's brows rose as he realized there were two separate tones in the laughter reaching his ears. He knew Sakura was living with their alcohol vender but he had never heard of another man. Did he even know the employees of the Aftershock at all. Even hearing Mugen and Jin were having sex floored him. "Sesshomaru, please be lenient with them. I know it is not allowed to have se... relations at work, but it is the only way Mugen can let out his pent up ...um... _needs_ after a fight. Have you ever worked with him when he is frustrated, it's a freaking nightmare."

"Sakura there are rules for a reason." Sesshomaru said, interrupting Sakura's rant.

"I know, but he is your best bouncer. All I ask is you not fire him." Sakura requested drawing a sigh from him.

"Very well. I will not fire them for this." Sesshomaru conceded.

"Besides it's not like their the only ones _having relations_ in the club." She said with a chuckle and hung up as he was about to demand she give him a list of names. Putting down his phone he decided to resign himself to the fact he did not know these people at all. A small smile crossed his face as he realize he too was guilty of breaking the rules now as well. It's a good thing Sakura didn't know or the cleaning lady would be cleaning up a wholly different type of bodily fluid and all of it his.

Sephiroth stood before his bathroom mirror tying his hair back to keep it out of the way. His eyes drifted over his black cable-knit shirt and his loose fitted black slacks. The one color he knew wouldn't show the blood he was sure to be covered in later today if he could find this Vincent Price. Finishing with his hair, Sephiroth remembered back to a time when he didn't have to deal with the long mass of pale hair. His mother had never let him wear his hair long but the day she died was the last time he had cut it. It was a pain in the ass with his current occupation because getting blood on the pale strands always stained it. So he tied it back whenever he had a job in order to keep blood splatter from marring the light strands. Looking at his blue-green eyes in the mirror he remembered the last time he had to wash blood from his hair, his own blood.

That day Zaraki had been brutal to him in bed. At the time Sephiroth had not understood because Zaraki had finally said he loved him, but the next six hours after the confession had been a nightmare. When Zaraki had finished with him, the man had broken their union and walked away, leaving Sephiroth broken in body and mind. Pushing the horrible memory from his mind, Sephiroth turned from the mirror and left the bathroom. Grabbing his black blazer jacket, Sephiroth left his apartment to complete his assigned task.

Sesshomaru stood by the door of the Aftershock waiting as patiently as he could for the bushy haired bouncer to walk through the door. It was now two minutes to the start of his shift and the man had yet to arrive. Everyone else was in the club getting ready for the crowd waiting outside the front doors. The door burst open with enough force that Sesshomaru had to put his hand out to catch it before it connected with him. Grinding his teeth he watched Mugen saunter into the club as he reached up and clasped his hands behind his head. "What's up, ya bitches ain't done gettin this place ready?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as the door slowly closed. Mugen turned to look over his shoulder and had the decency to look startled at Sesshomaru standing there. "Oh man, didn't see ya there." Was all the dark haired man said.

"Mugen, to my office now." Sesshomaru barked as he walked by chanting 'go lenient' in his head the whole way. Entering his office, Sesshomaru walked to his desk as Mugen closed the door.

"Dude, who pissed in your kibble." Mugen said as he turned around, the next moment found him pinned to the door of the office by a very pissed off demon. He had grown up around Inutaicho and knew when not to push the mans buttons; it seemed though, he did not know what buttons would send the eldest son over the edge. Sesshomaru's eyes were a bright, familiar burning red as he slid Mugen higher up the wall by his neck. The long fingers tightened around his throat as Sesshomaru's nails dug in. Mugen felt the heavenly feeling of adrenalin flowing through his veins, if it wasn't for the direct order from Inutaicho to never fight with his sons, Mugen would strike out at the demon dangling him above the floor. Wrapping his hands around Sesshomaru's wrist, Mugen fought his violent nature back. Just as black spots began dotting his vision Sesshomaru let go and walked away.

Hitting the floor hard, Mugen gasped for breath as he rubbed his sore throat. Looking up at Sesshomaru he stood up and leaned against the door. The demon stood across the room with his back to him, which pissed Mugen off. How dare Sesshomaru stand there like he wasn't a threat. Just because he was human didn't make him any less powerful. Then the demon turned around, his red eyes now amber as he looked at Mugen then gave him a little bow. "I apologize for my brutish behavior, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from the stereotypical statements about my demon self."

"Right. No more dog references." Mugen said feeling his anger subside after the apology. "So you needed to speak with me about something."

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Sesshomaru said as he sat in his chair. "The cleaning service manager called me this morning with a complaint, and after a bit of investigating I found that you were the reason behind the rude call."

"Ya, and what did I do to get her dand... Piss her off." Mugen said correcting his near slip up with the dander word. He really didn't want to be pinned to the wall again.

"It has come to my attention that you and another member of the staff were in the break room last night breaking one of the company rules." Sesshomaru said while staring him down. For the first time in his life Mugen felt a little heat on his cheeks from the blush creeping onto his face. "I would appreciate it if you and Jin would keep those sessions somewhere else and clean up after yourselves from here on out."

"What, your not going to fire us?" Mugen asked completely surprised by Sesshomaru's leniency.

"No. It seems you are not the only ones breaking the rules, but you were the only ones to get caught." Sesshomaru said.

"Got it, more discrete." Mugen said. "That be all?"

When Sesshomaru nodded, he turned and opened the door to Sakura, Ino, and Carmen standing in a way that told him they had their ears to the door. With a smirk he pushed past them, "You girls should know the doors soundproof."

Sephiroth walked into his apartment and dropped his keys on the side table. The day had been a rather uneventful one. He had found Vincent Price, retrieved nearly half the money the man had stolen, and coerced the man to sign away his life. The whole thing took barely four hours, well three and a half of that was finding the man. The man, upon seeing the great Sephiroth, had wet his pants and ,while on his knees, begged for mercy. The last thirty minutes they spent rounding up the money and taking Mr. Price to Itachi's to begin his knew life as a whore in a brothel. Sephiroth felt a little bad for the man but then again he never should have crossed the people who had the power to destroy your life.

Walking into his room, Sephiroth took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. Now that he was home, he felt a bit restless. When he had left today, he expected to have a fight, but the weak pussy he had encountered did not live up to his expectations. What should he do now? Looking around his room his eyes landed on the alarm clock on the side table as it proudly proclaimed the time as 9:32. Smiling, Sephiroth walked to his closet, he knew exactly where he was going to go. Maybe a confrontation with a demon lord would release his restlessness.

Sakura saw Sephiroth enter the bar and look around a moment. Sitting her tray down she stormed towards him. Just as he was about to go towards the bar, she grabbed his arm at the elbow and continued on towards the backrooms of the club. She didn't bother looking back at him as she shoved the swinging door open, startling Ino.

"Billboard bitch." Ino hissed as they came through the door.

"Ino pig." Sakura flung back on her way by.

Sephiroth did not know what he did to piss Sakura off but pissed she was. He didn't say a word as she dragged him to a room adjacent to the small kitchen and storage. Turning she barked, "Sit." as she pointed to a chair by a table. Doing as she requested he watched her turn away and open the fridge.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked almost hesitantly. Even he knew of her legendary temper and preferred not to push her further up the pissed off ladder.

He heard her sigh deeply as she put something into the microwave, "I'm sorry if I seem angry. It's just the other day when you came here you looked so much more thin than I remember. Then when I went to check on you after Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha said you had passed out because you were ill." She said with her back to him, not seeing the blush forming on his cheeks.

When microwave beeped Sakura opened it and pulled out a container, "I've worried about you this whole time. Not knowing if you were okay or not. You may not feel it but I always thought of you as family and when you quit coming around it hurt me. I understand why, but it still hurt." She said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." He said about to get up and hug her but she waved at him, then sat the container on the table by him. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was never a good cook and he had always delighted in telling her so.

"Don't worry. I didn't make it. I remembered you never fed yourself well, so I asked Sasuke and Gin to make you something."

Looking down at the delicious smelling stirfry he looked up at Sakura while picking up a fork. "Sasuke? Gin?"

She smiled as she sat down. "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha and Gin Ichimaru." She said with a little laugh as her cheeks turned rosy. "Well, I met Sasuke shortly after coming to work here, he is one of the alcohol venders. He was a bit on the brash side, but I decided he was going to fall in love with me."

"Really? And that worked?" Sephiroth asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Sakura said. Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head. "We have been living together for about six months."

"and Gin?"

"He is a recent addition. Sasuke literally picked him up off the streets." She said laughing. "I really think it will work out with the three of us."

"Those type of relationships are not easy. But I hope you're right. " Sephiroth said taking a bit of the stirfry, "This is really good."

"I'm glad. Gin said he would try to teach me to cook since Sasuke doesn't have the patience." They both laughed.

Sasuke leaned against the wall in the hallway. When Sakura asked him to help her make a man named Sephiroth some food, Sasuke felt he needed to check it out. Now, seeing the man, he knew he was a member of Zaraki's organization, the very people his brother was a part of. As the conversation kept going on thing was clear. Itachi did not go by their shared surname anymore.

Pushing away form the wall, Sasuke walked down the hall away from Sakura and Sephiroth. Sasuke thought back to better times, to a time when his brother was different. When they were growing up Itachi was a fun and loving brother, someone he looked up to. That all changed the day Sasuke found Itachi standing over his parents as they bled out on the floor of their home. Ever since meeting Sakura he had forgotten his need for vengeance, but now he wondered if he should leave his brother alone. Should he seek out and destroy the man who was now trying to take over the place Sakura had found peace? What should he do? Nearing the entrance to the club Sasuke saw Inuyasha greeting a friend. Stopping he let out a breath. If any harm were to come to this club, the demons would destroy his brother.

"Find what you were after?" Sasuke jumped a bit and turned to see Gin standing behind him.

"You could say that." Sasuke said as he continued on his way to the bar room, Gin keeping pace at his side with that knowing smile on his face. Yes, if Itachi made a move on this club Sesshomaru would tear Itachi apart and Sasuke would help him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 10

After his conversation with Sakura, Sephiroth walked out to the main part of the club only to find out that Sesshomaru had left. Sephiroth sat at the counter while Inuyasha complained about his brother leaving him to do all the work for the second night in a row. It seemed their little sister and Sesshomaru's mother were not getting along very well and the 'minion', as Inuyasha affectionately called her, demanded her brothers presence.

"She seems like a spoiled princess." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"Very much so, but Sesshomaru's the one who spoils her rotten." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

As Sephiroth watched Inuyasha work he couldn't help the light smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. A person didn't need to be a genius to see that Sesshomaru not only spoiled his little sister, he also spoiled his little brother too. Inuyasha was just too close to the situation to see it.

"Well try not to let it ruin your evening, I'm sure he will be back soon enough." Sephiroth said while picking up the drink Inuyasha made for him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled as he moved down the bar to take an order from another patron.

Turning from the bar, Sephiroth looked around at the crowd of people as they danced, drank, and let loose. The band was wrapping up another song and announced they would be taking a short break as a DJ started up a vibrant song to keep the crowd on the dance floor. Sephiroth was never fond of the type of music the club played, however, the band the club had hired sounded better than the ones he heard playing at Zaraki's clubs. It would seem that Zaraki truly had something to fear in the demon brother's club.

"Hey sexy bartender." The red haired singer shouted in a sing song voice as he approached the bar. Sephiroth looked the man over and raised an eyebrow at his exuberant behavior and clothing. Hearing Inuyasha growl to himself, Sephiroth turned to the hanyo as Inuyasha glared at the singer. Sephiroth wondered what it was about the singer that seemed to irritate Inuyasha, not that he wasn't already irritated because of his brother.

"What do you want Grell?" Inuyasha barked.

"I want a blow job." The man said with a toothy smile. And there it was. The way the man rolled the words off his tongue let Sephiroth know it wasn't the shot of alcohol Grell was asking for. Apparently the man did not have any sense at all.

"Go away." Inuyasha snapped, than walked away.

"And another failed attempt." Grell sighed while raising his hands in defeat. "Too bad." Than the man turned his green eyes on Sephiroth. "Well hello there."

"Don't even try." Sephiroth said point blank before the weird singer got started trying to woo him.

"Aw come on. Is everyone here uninterested in a delectable red head." Grell whined, the noise grating on Sephiroth's ears and if the red head did not stop his nasally whining Sephiroth was going to have to hurt him.

"It's not that they are uninterested, it is because they are all already in relationships with other people." Miroku said as he walked up to the counter, saving Grell from an imminent death at Sephiroth's hands. "Do you want something to drink? If not, move on."

"Fine, fine." Grell said waiving his hands in a dismissive manner. "I'll have a rum and coke."

"Hey Miroku!" Someone shouted as he jumped on the stool next to Sephiroth, nearly knocking him over, "Please tell me the kitchen has some food ready, I'm so freaking hungry I could eat a horse."

Miroku laughed as he sat a plate before the hyper brunette. "Here you go Goku. The cook has more on the way."

"You're the best!" Goku shouted as he pushed his sleeves up preparing to dig in to the plate of fries. Sephiroth began to scoot away, the look in the young mans eyes did not bode well for those surrounding the brunette. Goku looked like a many who would make a gigantic mess as he shoveled food into his mouth. Maybe it was time to abandon his thought of seeing the demon lord and get out of here.

"Well hello there gorgeous." A man said as he grabbed the young demon by the collar of his shirt and tossed him off the stool. Sephiroth watched the new comer give him a once over that was more than sexually suggestive, it bordered on obscene. "So, what is your name?"

Dear lord in heaven, were all these people completely stupid? Here he was, one of the most lethal beings in the world and he was being assaulted by all of the ill mannered and stupid individuals who frequented the Aftershock. And the coup de gras, the man reached down to the plate of food, stole a fry and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey bastard." Everyone turned to look at the little brunette demon as he radiated a killing aura that even shocked Sephiroth, "That is my spot and my food."

"So what little boy, it's not like you can take them back." Such final words had been uttered by many people over the centuries moments before they discovered they were no where near as powerful as they viewed themselves. This man was no different as he laughed at Goku. Sephiroth quickly sidestepped as the little spit fire launched into motion with a battle cry that rivaled a dragons roar. Fighting back a chuckle, Sephiroth watched as Goku turned the man into a pile of wailing human flesh on the floor.

Goku sat in his chair as some of the other workers in the club dragged the unfortunate individual away. Before Sephiroth could reclaim his seat, the singer, Grell, took it from him. "So little Goku, can I..."

"Save it, 'm not interested." Goku said as he dug into his plate. Grell hung his head as the little demon polished off his plate moments before another was placed in front of him.

Sephiroth was about to abandon the club for the more sane environment of his home when the front doors of the club opened to reveal his current assignment and obsession. The tall demon lord looked around the club with narrow eyes then began walking towards the bar as the crowd of people separated to allow his progression into the club, much like the waters of the red sea parted for Moses.

* * *

Sesshomaru was tired, his little sister was exceptionally stubborn today. This was the first time in months he had to make so many visits to his parents home to calm the little urchin down. Mai was very upset with their mother because she had torn her favorite book up in a fit of rage. When he arrived at the house, Mai was inconsolable and their mother, though acting like the bitch everyone claimed she was, looked like she was about to burst into tears. She may not be the best of mothers but she did have a heart and cared deeply for her children. So, his mother had demanded Sesshomaru look for a new book to replace the one she destroyed, but it had to remain between the two of them. It took him three hours to find a new copy of that damned book and bring it to the house, where his sister proclaimed him her hero. Smiling Sesshomaru knew one day, when she was much older, he would tell her it was their mother whom had demanded he find another and how sad she was for her horrible behavior.

As he walked into the club he saw Sephiroth leaning against the bar, his light blue/green eyes on him. Walking towards the man whom had struck up a desire he thought long extinguished, Sesshomaru tried to look like he was not affected by those long legs, his lean tall body, or the spark of lust radiating from Sephiroth's eyes. Stopping before the man, Sesshomaru said, "Good evening Sephiroth."

"It might be." Sephiroth answered as he took a sip from his drink.

Sesshomaru was about to answer when his brother came up to him. "Hey bro, I'm taking a break. Think you can keep an eye on things for me for a while?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as Inuyasha ran off with Miroku to the back of the club. "Ungrateful little whelp."

Sephiroth smiled at his statement, "You know he seems to be a little jealous over your sister. Keep that in mind when he acts up after you go visit her." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the statement then looked off to where his brother had disappeared. "I could also be wrong and he just wanted to run off with his boyfriend to have a little privacy."

Sesshomaru's gaze jerked back to Sephiroth as the mans laughing eyes stared at him over the rim of his glass while he took another sip of his drink. "I hope he does not believe he can break the club rules for the employees."

"You mean like his older brother did last night." Sephiroth shot back with a wolfish smile. Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heat a little and turned from the silver-haired man.

He was about to make a hasty retreat when he was accosted by an angry looking red head. "So you the man that said the waitresses were not allowed to mess with the band?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered a little confused by Gojyo's question.

"That ain't right, what if we wanted them hitting on us. Ya really think a bunch of girls are gonna scare us off." The man ranted as he flailed his arms around, "Change the order."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked the man over, "Do you really think you can tell me what to do?"

"Ya I do." The red head said tilting his head in a cocky manner, "So ya gonna let them have at us?"

Sesshomaru was about to tell the man to piss off in the most eloquent way he could come up with when he saw those red eyes drift off to the right. Turning to see what had drawn the mans gaze, Sesshomaru saw Carmen wiping down a table some customers had vacated. Turning back to the man with a evil grin, he said, "Very well. I will tell them to 'have at it'. Just remember when your time comes that it was you who asked for it."

The mans red eyes shot to his in confusion as he nodded his acceptance. Sesshomaru walked up to Carmen, told her his new order regarding the band and asked her to tell all the employees for him. Turning to the red head he nodded then walked towards his office. As he got to the hallway he felt someone grab his arm. Thinking it was the red head again he turned to give the insulate man a dressing down, Sesshomaru was stopped when he realized it was Sephiroth. "Am I wrong or did Inuyasha ask you to stay out here to keep an eye on the club?"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together as he looked out over the club. Changing direction he walked up the stairs to the balcony overlooking the dance floor. "So why did it look like you were releasing the wolves upon the red head? He looks like a man who could handle his own."

Sesshomaru looked down at where the red head was attempting to hit on Carmen and smiled, "He has no idea what he is getting into. She may very well break him if he can convince her to join him."

Sephiroth looked down at the busty female as she blushed at something the red head said, "Looks like he might be on the right track."

"His funeral." Sesshomaru said as he looked out over the crowd. "May I ask why you are here?"

"That should be obvious." Sephiroth said as he downed another drink. Sesshomaru looked over at the man as he gave a waitress his empty glass and asked for another drink. Looking Sephiroth over, he wondered how long the silver haired beauty had been here waiting for him. Looking at his watch which declared the time of ten minutes past midnight, Sesshomaru realized he had been out of the bar for nearly five hours. Five hours that Sephiroth may have been waiting for him while drinking. Looking back at the silver haired man, Sesshomaru could see the tell tail signs of intoxication. Sephiroth's cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked slightly glassy, but the man was steady on his feet so he wasn't too far gone yet. Turning to look out over the crowd he suddenly didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be at his home with Sephiroth under him flushed for another reason.

"So. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked after the waitress gave him his new drink. He could see Sesshomaru give him a hungry gaze from the corner of his eyes. He knew it was probably the alcohol coursing through his system but he couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't give into his desires. Swallowing his drink in one go, Sephiroth looked at the demon lord, "Tomorrow is my day off and I don't have anything planned."

He watched a shiver shake Sesshomaru's body while his amber eyes darkened slightly, "Would you please wait here a moment while I find my brother to let him know I am leaving for the night."

"Sure." Sephiroth answered with a smirk.

Sesshomaru calmly walked down the staircase even though his body was screaming at him to jump the banister and run. Walking down the hall, he opened the door to the empty employee lounge. Closing the door he frowned and continued on his quest. Five minutes later his anger was starting to get the better of him. Storming past the storage room, Sesshomaru heard muffled voices one of which sounded like his brother's. Jerking the door open he said, "Inuyasha, I'm ..."

Sesshomaru's voice locked up mid sentence at the sight presented to him. ******(The next couple of sentences were removed because they contain Adult content. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)** with a gasp Miroku dove for cover as Inuyasha looked up and screamed, "Damn it Sesshomaru! Get out!"

Stepping back, Sesshomaru slammed the door shut, wishing he could gouge out his eyes to end the horrific scene he had just witnessed. As he began to turn away, Sesshomaru realized something that brought him up short. Inuyasha had always bragged about being the top in the relationship, Sesshomaru had even witnessed the many time Miroku had hobbled around the bar after a particularly rough night with his brother. So what in the hell was Inuyasha doing bottoming?

The door to the storage room was jerked open and a very disheveled Inuyasha stood in the entrance fury burning from his eyes. "What did you want?"

"I have been looking for you to tell you I was leaving early." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice even though his inner demon was screeching to rub the image of his brother and Miroku from his mind.

"Really. And that couldn't wait?" Inuyasha growled.

The earlier flame of anger Sesshomaru had felt towards his brother for hiding from him was rekindled, "And just how the hell was I supposed to know what you two were doing?"

"It's called ears you moron!" Inuyasha yelled a dark blush creeping across his face and down his neck.

"Yes. Well, I wasn't exactly in the listening mood because I had been searching for you for a while." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh." Inuyasha said finally realizing how pissed his brother might have been before he found them. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw the scene they were making. Then looking up at his brother he said, "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, "I should not have yelled."

Inuyasha felt a smile cross his face as he watched his brother calm himself. It must have been quite the shock to his brother's system to see what he had. Inuyasha had expected a raging demon beast when he opened the storage room door, but instead his brother was standing there in a complete daze. "It's okay."

His brothers eyes opened up and moved from him to a spot just behind him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Miroku peaking out the door like he expected to be slain any moment. Turning back to his brother he said, "We'll be out in a moment."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said then turned away. He got two steps then stopped like he was going to say something, shook his head and continued on down the hall.

"Phew." Miroku said as he stepped from the storage room. "Thought I was about to meet my maker tonight."

Inuyasha chuckled as he turned to Miroku, "No, he was just a bit surprised."

Miroku's dark eyes turned from Sesshomaru's retreating back to him, "I guess it's not everyday you walk in on your brother like that."

"That's not it." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still deep in thought when he left the hall and entered the main part of the club. As he walked out he saw Mugen dragging a man by his foot out of the club as Sakura shoved a woman out the doors. Frowning he walked up to Sakura when she turned back towards her forgotten tray. "Is everything alright?"

"Ya just fine. Some domestic issues." She said looking over her shoulder, "Guess the bastard was cheating on his girlfriend and got himself caught."

Nodding Sesshomaru turned as Mugen walked into the club, the bushy haired brunette made eye contact with him, looked towards Jin, then growled and walked in the other direction. Sesshomaru turned away with a slight smirk on his face, poor Mugen, he thought to himself as he walked towards the stairs to the balcony where he left Sephiroth.

"So, find your brother?" Sephiroth asked as he leaned on the railing.

"Yes." Sesshomaru snapped causing the silver haired man to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Then Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as a smirk covered his face, "Guess they were breaking the rules."

Sesshomaru just looked away not wanting to relive the horrific sight he had been subjected to. Sighing in relief he saw his brother come through the door and take his place at the bar. With a wave and a smile at him, Inuyasha began taking orders and mixing drinks again. Turning to Sephiroth, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Sephiroth nodded and turned towards the stairs. As they got closer to the front doors they saw Goku and Mugen tear out of the club like the fires of hell were licking their heels. Following them from the club, Sesshomaru saw a large crowd gathered around a pick up truck. The female Sakura had pushed from the club was standing on the very top of the truck with a baseball bat in her hand. With a look at Sephiroth, Sesshomaru began pushing his way through the crowd to help deal with what was clearly the continuation of a lovers quarrel. As he made it through the last line of people, Sesshomaru fought back a smile at what was revealed. There was a man with his hands in his hair staring with distraught eyes at what was left of the front end of the previously beautiful pick up truck.

"YOU LEFT HER?!" The woman shrieked as she slammed the bat into the windshield. "YOU AND HER WERE NO MORE?!" Again the bat hit the innocent window. "I WAS YOUR ONE AND FUCKING ONLY?! YOUR SOUL MATE?!" With each shrieked question the bat hit the splintering window. "YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD!" She yelled as she smashed out the other windows.

With an enraged roar the man tore after the woman making it as far as the hood when Goku grabbed him, yanking the cursing struggling man off the vehicle. Mugen was already climbing into the bed of the truck to try subduing the woman while she swung the bat around. Mugen caught the bat as the woman screamed profanities at the bouncer then jumped down onto the hood of the truck caving it in under her slight weight.

It was then that Sesshomaru became aware of the woman nearby laughing hysterically. In between gasping breaths she said, "Serves you right you cheating bastard. Smash the mirrors next!"

"You bitch!" The man yelled, "It's all your fault." He sunk his knee into Goku's groin, dropping the demon bouncer, then charged the laughing woman. Before anyone could intervene the man slammed into the woman, taking her to the pavement under his weight. Sesshomaru grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him from the woman. He was about to tear the human apart when he noticed the woman was not moving. Sephiroth dropped to her side as Goku tied up the man and called the police. The next few moments were a blur as the ambulance arrived and loaded the woman, who turned out to be the mans wife, into the back. The police where struggling to get both the husband and the other woman into the backseats of their squad cars as the couple screamed at each other.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched a blonde haired officer approach the spot where he stood with Sephiroth. "Looks like I'll be awhile. I'm going to have to ask for a rain-check on our date."

Sephiroth looked up at the demon lord. He looked weary, like he was dreading the next half hour or so of interrogations by the officers. Looking back to the blonde, Sephiroth noticed the appreciative once over the man tried to hide as he looked at Sesshomaru. For some unknown reason that made him feel extremely territorial, and pushing back his better judgment, Sephiroth decided to stake his claim. Reaching up he grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of the neck and yanked him into a hard kiss. It was quick, brutal, and electric all at once. When Sephiroth pulled back he smiled and said, "I will be waiting for you on your doorstep." Then walked away.

Sesshomaru felt all the blood drain from his body to fill his member in a painful hurry. Watching as Sephiroth walked away, Sesshomaru forgot where he was until a light cough to his right pulled him together. Turning to see laughing eyes, he narrowed his own at the smirking cop.

"Didn't think I was too obvious but apparently I failed. He yours?"

"After a fashion." Sesshomaru answered.

"Too bad. Was going to try to give you my number but my loss." The officer said with a dismissive wave. "On to business."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment. :D


End file.
